Christmas Kiss
by More2life
Summary: It's cold Christmas eve night, and Momo's lonely...one-shot. A little story for my fav. holiday and fav. couple. Hope you like it! Happy holidays!


**Author's note: Hi people's, it's that time of year again! Christmas, well it's not Christmas yet, but it's soon going to be! So I decided to make a fic with myy fav couple, Momo&Izuru! I hope you like it and Happy Holidays to all! **

T'was the night befor Christmas. Everyone in the Soul Society was bustling around, buying gifts, cards, and other Christmas accessories. It was indeed very busy, but some soul reapers were just trying to stay warm, for it was a very snowy Christmas Eve. Some being Momo, Izuru, Renji, Hisagi, and Rukia.

They were all at Rukia's house (mansion) just sitting by the fire, with some hot coco, and marshmallows. They were playing truth or dare, and it was Momo's turn.

"Ummm, Izuru!" She said, with a smirk. Momo had recently been starting to have a 'thing' for Izuru. Izuru had always had a 'thing' for Momo, he was just now trying to get her to like him back (courtesy of Hisagi and Renji), and it was working. So he chose,

"Dare." He said with the same teasing smirk. She giggled and put a look on her face, her thinking face. Izuru just stared at her with a loving look. Then a thought struck her like lightning. She gasped and smiled

"I dare you to," She paused for dramatic effect and everyone just stared at her anxiously. "kiss me." She said almost in a whisper. Everyone gasped (except Izuru) simultaneously. Izuru just gave that deer in the headlights look, he was in obvious shock. She just kept her sly smile.

"Well go man, don't keep her waiting!" Renji said encouraging him. Izuru just shook his head in agreement. Then he made his way next to Momo. He looked into her soft brown eyes, and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. It was obvious she was ready for him to kiss her, but him...not so much. He took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and closed his eyes. Momo did the same.

_Wow she smells like sweet, sweet french vanilla. The sweetest I've ever smelled. _

Soon their lips met, and Momo's brain almost exploded with the rush of...Izuru. Izuru's mouth filled with the taste of cherries. He never wanted it to end, neither did she.

_His lips are so soft and his kiss is so gentle. I think I'm in love! _

They savored the kiss, and it was very gentle and light. After they pulled away, they both looked up at each other. Izuru was embarrassed, so he looked away quickly. Momowas biting her lip and staring at him. There was an awkward silence in the room for about five minutes, then Renji broke it.

"So Izuru, it's your turn." Renji said. "O-oh yeah," He said while clearing his throat. Then he quickly glanced at Momo, who was sitting on his lap and playing with his shirt. He smiled.

**XxXxXxXx **

The game was over and every one went home. It was late at night, or early in the morning, to be exact it was 12 o'clock at midnight. And Momo just wanted to be lieing in bed with Izuru, kissing him. She couldn't help it, his touch was addicting. It was cold in her bedroom, she was hugging her teddy bear tight. She just wanted a warm body, preferably Izuru's, next to her to help keep her warm.

She was debating whether to call him to come over, or go over to his place. Then she just made up her mind, got her bunny slippers and headed for his house.

DING DONG! His doorbell rang, as Momo waited for an answer in the cold.

_Come on Izuru, open the door! _

A couple of cold minutes later, Izuru finally opened the door. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, he had bags under his eyes, and his eyes weren't even half opened. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he was wearing boxers with Christmas trees on them.

Momo couldn't help but let a little giggle go. When Izuru realized who was standing at his door step, his eyes shot wide open and he stuttered, "M-m-m-m-" "Momo." She laughed. He smiled sheepishly. "C-can I come in?" She asked, while moving strands of her hair out of her face. "Y-yeah of course!" Izuru said quickly and let her in. "Wow it's so warm in here." Momo said while 'hugging' the air. "Yeah, that's why I have my shirt-" He stopped as she looked at his bare chest. His face turned red in embarrassment.

_Wow! I didn't notice he has abbs, and boy their..._

"Wow." Momo said, while walking toward him. She slowly placed her hand on his chest. Izuru's breathing increased ten fold. His eyes were fixed on her little hand going up and down his chest. Then she looked up at his face, and they both blushed intensely.

"I-Iz-" She started. Izuru swallowed hard, but the lump in his throat made it hard. "Momo," He whispered. She looked at him under her lashes. "kiss me..." Her eyes shot right open, and he started going in for the kiss. When his lips reached hers, his mind blowing taste took over her mouth and mind. Momo's knees grew weak, so she pulled away.

He looked down at her. "W-what's wrong?" He asked. "N-nothing." She lied. "Oh." He said while licking his lips, trying to keep her taste in his mouth. She looked up at him, went on her tiptoes, and planted another sweet kiss on his lips. He smiled.

"Can we go in your room?" She asked with a pleading smile. He smirked and said, "Yes."

When they got there, Momo gestured to the bed. He nodded his head. She smiled and climbed in, as did he. Under the blanket, he opened his arms for her to snuggle with him. She happily obliged. She looked up at him lovingly. He kissed her forehead as she played with his blond locks.

"Izuru," He looked at her with a smile. "Yes?"

"Merry Christmas..."

"Merry Christmas, Momo..."

**Author's note: It was a cute little Christmas one-shot I hope you enjoyed! Happy holidays! Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Birthday to all you December birthdays out there ;))**


End file.
